


When We Leave

by DearMeLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Discipline, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Innocent Luke, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kidnapping, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Spanking, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parent-Child Relationship, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, Spanking, Suitless Darth Vader, Tatooine (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Vader is successful in capturing his son, Luke. Vader and Luke fight then are transported back in time to when the Jedi Order was still established, before the Empire, before Palpatine and before his father turned to the Dark Side.Luke is 14Past Anakin is 16I'm not good at summaries





	1. Capture

Luke gasped as he ran through the thick forest. The dark night sky not helping him navigate his way one bit. He came to a halt as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the rough, dirty tree trunk. 

Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber cutting it's way through the bushes before he looked up, seeing the owner of the red beamed lightsaber. 

"This is getting old, child." His father's voice rung in his ears for a moment, slightly scolding. He pushed himself up, not willing to give up so easily. 

Vader stalked forward, deactivating his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt before storming forward. He gripped Luke's wrist and pulled him forward. 

Luke whined as he was dragged along by his father, too tired to protest any longer. He heaved, glaring daggers at the back of his father's head. 

"Let me go!" Luke yelled in frustration, attempting to pull his wrist free from Vader's vice-like grip. "Do not," Vader turned to face his son. "Run like that again. You foolish boy, you could've gotten yourself killed!" 

Luke continued his fruitless struggling.

Vader dragged the squirming boy back to the imperial shuttle before forcing his son into one of the chairs. Luke tried to scramble back up to his feet but was held down by something invisible. His father gave a smug look as Luke huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. He wasn't about to give his father the satisfaction he was more than likely looking for. Luke took a deep breath and calmed himself, not willing to be like his father. 

 The shuttle took off, flying through the atmosphere of the planet and up into the Death Star.

Luke tried his best not to let the fear show on his face as they got closer to the small moon. He definitely did  _not_ want to go back there. On the other hand, he glanced at his father, seeing his face. He looked angry. Luke shivered in his seat. 

 He's heard all the torture people have been through before. He didn't want to know what was in store for him once they arrived at the Death Star, but Luke knew it wouldn't have been good. 

 

 

 


	2. Luke's spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets his spanking for running away and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share if you like the story so far. Its gonna get more interesting soon i promise lol. I'm definitely going to add more spanking so don't worry.

"Lord Vader." An imperial officer stopped short at the sight of an angry Sith. "We will land in five." He bowed then turned to leave both father and son alone.

 

"Good." The Sith replied shortly, sparing a glance back at Luke before he slowly made his way over to him.

 

"I expect," He started but was cut short by Luke spitting his way. "Bantha shit." Luke cursed, glaring at his father. Vader squared his shoulders and returned Luke's glare.

 

"I will have to teach you a lesson, boy. Apparently your Aunt and Uncle were not capable." Luke raised his hand and flipped him the bird.

 

"Arrogant child." Vader hissed and grabbed Luke by the arm once more and led him down the ramp and to the elevator that would take them to their chambers. "Arrogant? Look who's talking!"

 

Luke gasped as his father backhanded him. He held a hand over his burning cheek, closing his mouth immediately. "I intend to put a stop to your little escape attempts." Vader snarled towards his son.

 

He roughly threw Luke into his chambers. It was a nice furnished living area. On the left was a kitchen and on the right were two doors. One to his bedroom and the other to the fresher.

 

Vader once again grabbed the boy and led him over to the couch. Luke gasped as he was bent over his father's knees.

 

"You, my child, are in deep trouble. You ran away again and even managed to smuggle yourself off the Death Star and onto the planet below. You ignored me when I told you to stop and fought me all the way here. You even decided to show what little intelligence you have by throwing curses at me."

 

Luke huffed but held his tongue, not wanting to worsen his punishment.

 

"I will see to changing your behavior. You are a prince, Luke. No Prince is allowed to act like that." Vader held his squirming offspring as he began the punishment, swinging his hand up then letting it fall down at a fast pace, striking his sons backside.

 

"Ah!" Luke fought his father, only succeeding in Vader pining one of Luke's arms behind his back, holding his son in place. "I do hope you stop fighting me, child. It will only end worse for you." Vader said as he continued to spank his child.

 

Vader striked him a few more times, hearing the hitched breathing of his son. Luke tried his best to hold back any tears but now it was getting to be unbearable. He held his ground though, not giving into the punishment just yet.

 

Strike after strike, Vader painfully corrected his sons behavior. A spanking wasn't how he imagined punishing his child years ago, but it was the only thing that worked with Luke. He'd tried extra lessons and even labor, but Luke was all used to it. In fact, Luke even enjoyed it because he had something to do. Locking him away in his room wasn't much of an option as the boy was perfectly fine with doing nothing for hours as well. So physical discipline was the only route to take.

 

After a few more minutes, Luke was still fighting but also sobbing softly. His rear burned but he never had the chance to calm himself before another spank was laid across the tops of his thighs and his bottom.

 

Finally, Luke gave in and laid still, accepting his fathers authority and his punishment. Although he hated it.

 

Vader made the last round of spanks harder than the ones before, to really get the message across to his reckless child.

 

"There, all finished." His voice came out softer this time as he helped his son sit up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him sob into his chest. Vader shushed him gently, smoothing his blonde hair down. "All is forgiven, Luke. I trust, you will not attempt to deceive, run or hide from me again. As you well know the punishment for doing so." His voice ended stern but his heart melted at the sight of his offspring in pain.

 

Luke slumped against him, shaking his head. He sniffled softly and laid his wet cheek against his father's chest. Vader kissed the top of his head as he rocked him. Soothing him.

 

"My love, you must be tired after today's adventure." He whispered softly into Luke's ear. "It is late. Head to bed, young one." He ordered gently as to not startle Luke further.

 

The boy got up and went into his bedroom, falling to the bed and passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Vader sighed, shaking his head and standing up, stretching his legs. Hopefully this put an end to any escape plans Luke had amused himself with. He left for his own chambers after locking the door to Luke's. He'd have to pay more attention to the boy. He wouldn't be making that mistake again.

 

As Vader laid down in his big, empty bed. He had a strange feeling. He thought about it for a few moments before shrugging it off and closing his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

 

The forced hummed quietly, lulling both the Sith and Luke into a very deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day whoo. Will update tomorrow


	3. Arriving to Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive to Naboo. Anakin of course gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I added a few more tags so check them out. There will be explicit things later on. Such as sexual fantasies, eventually sex, privacy invasion and Anakin being a dumb teenager.

"Anakin, where did you put the-" Obi-Wan was cut off by an explosion in his padawan's bedroom. He sighed, straightening himself before marching over.

 

The door slid open to reveal a mess and a dirty padawan in the center of it. Obi-Wan carefully stepped over the parts to a new droid his Padawan was currently building.

 

"Yes Master?" Anakin asked, shooting his master the innocent eyes as to avoid another lecture. "Look at this. Your bedroom looks like it was hit by a natural disaster." He sighed softly as he glanced around the messy bedroom.

 

"Sorry Master. I didn't mean to-" Anakin stood up and bit his lip, lowering his head as he caught the eyes of his angry Master.

 

"You will clean this up, as well as yourself. You have dirt on your face. We have to go to Naboo in a few standard hours. A transport will be ready soon. We will be overseeing a new treaty being signed by the Queen."

 

At the mention of Queen Amidala, Anakin's head shot up. His eyes sparkled slightly at the thought of her. "Why didn't the council inform us in the last session?" Anakin replied angrily. He would've spent his time preparing himself instead of working on a damn droid.

 

Obi-Wan gave a small glare to his angry Padawan. "Watch your tone." He said sharply. "And the treaty signing was announced only mere hours ago. They hadn't had enough time to gather information."

 

At his master's reprimand, Anakin looked down at his feet shamefully. "I am sorry, Master." He replied in a small voice.

 

"Get ready. We're staying a few nights." Obi-Wan left his baffled Padawan alone in his room once more.

 

Cursing himself, Anakin cleaned up his room as fast as he could, shoving everything into his closet and under his bed. He knew his master would make him clean it properly when they got back to the temple, but he was too focused on Padmé to care. It was finally happening. He would be able to see Padmé again! His Angel.

 

Anakin packed and cleaned himself up. He made sure to make himself look better than presentable in case Padmé was going to meet them as they landed. He carded his fingers through his spiky hair.

 

Obi-Wan carried his own suitcase full of clothes as he joined his Padawan in their hallway. "Got everything?" Obi-Wan checked.

 

Anakin groaned silently at Obi-Wan's mothering but held his tongue. He was already in for a lecture and he didn't need anything else that would go along with it.

 

"Yes." He replied as they made their way to the shuttle.

 

They put their luggage away and sat down, Anakin fidgeting as he day-dreamed of Padmé.

 

Obi-Wan looked over at his Padawan, seeing the look on his face. He chuckled to himself. 

 

' _ah yes, to be young again._ ' He thought to himself.

 

If Qui-Gon was here, he'd have a field day. Oh all the teasing he'd do to Obi-Wan when he was younger. Obi-Wan turned his head to hide the blush slowly creeping it's way up his neck. He cleared his throat and they prepared for take off.

 

-

 

As they all landed, Queen Amidala stood on the platform below, waiting to greet the Jedi.

 

Anakin could feel his heart racing. His Angel was only a few feet away. Anakin followed his master down the ramp and bowed to the Queen in respect. "Queen Amidala, a pleasure to meet you again." Obi-Wan's lips curved into a dazzling smile.

 

Padmé gave them her own smile as she bowed her head to them. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Kenobi." She turned her head to view his Padawan. "Ani? My goodness, it's wonderful to see you again."

 

Anakin gave a soft smile, His nervousness radiating through his force bond with his master. "H-hi.." He mumbled, too dazed to hear her laugh. "Alright, you will be staying with me by the lake country. I hope it is to your liking, Master Kenobi. I choose that for the privacy of us as I as well do not like the press." Padmé informed as they crossed the platform to enter into a transport that would take them to the lake country.

 

The Jedi's baggage bring brought by servants. The Queen must've saw them glance at the paparazzi but knew of the Jedi and their solitude. "That would be a kindness, your majesty." Obi-Wan said as he followed her to the transport.

 

As they got settled down in their seats, Anakin couldn't help but sneak glances at Padmé whenever he could. A few times they made eye-contact. Anakin, poor boy was a flustered mess.

 

-

 

The transport stopped by a beautiful looking mansion.

 

' _or at least it looks like one. Maybe it's a castle?_ ' Anakin shared to Obi-Wan.

 

He received an amused response but otherwise didn't respond. Anakin huffed through their bond. ' _Master it's not funny.'_ He whined.

 

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder as they made their way down the ramp. ' _My goodness, Ani. Calm yourself. You're sweating_.' Obi-Wan teased to him.

 

"I will show you to your rooms." Padmé said as she looked over to them with a smile. The servants took their luggage and were already seeing it to their rooms.

 

"Over there is the large lake. If you swim far enough, you'll reach the island. I used to go there as a child." Padmé pointed to the left. If you looked hard enough, there was a small island a bit a ways. "And to the right is more of the woods." She pointed to the right as she spoke.

 

Padmé talked about the different things they could do in the lake country and a lot about the privacy they'd receive there. She finally showed them to their rooms. "I am down the next corridor if you need me. Dinner is served at seven. Or you can have your food brought up here. I trust you will enjoy your stay." Padmé gave a short bow as she left.

 

Anakin looked around the rooms they had. They each had their own bedroom and fresher. They had a nice furnished living space and a colorful kitchenette. "To live as a Queen." Anakin mumbled aloud as he entered his room.

 

Obi-Wan being the master meant he got the bigger room, of course. Anakin sighed softly in the privacy of his own bedroom. "One day, I'll be a master." He slumped down the bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

 

If he tried hard enough, he could sense his Angel. And if he tried even harder than that, he could sense the emotions going through her. Sure it was spying, but Anakin wasn't one for personal space when it came to his Angel.

 

The force purred around him for a moment. ' _That was weird_..' Anakin sat up, glancing around. ' _Master_?' Anakin asked cautiously through their bond. ' _Did you feel that_?'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my internet went out and I don't have much data so I might not update for a few days.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they're on and island and they meet up. Its literally just them meeting up and seeing each other. It'll get more interesting in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my internet back! Tell me what you think I should add! Any suggestions would be cool!

The transport shook a little, jolting Anakin awake from his bunk. His master was in the bunk below him and he suddenly had the urge to go crawl into his master's bed, but ultimately knew Obi-Wan would never allow it. Anakin wasn't a small child anymore, not needing to crawl to his master whenever spooked. 

 

He huffed but slid out of bed anyways and glancing around. It was very dark, not even the small floor lights were on. Anakin bit his lip, glancing at his sleeping master and wondering if he should wake him. 

 

"M-master?" Anakin asked softly after a moment. He definitely should wake his master. Anakin felt the force whisper warnings to him so he gently nudged Obi-Wan awake. 

 

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan mumbled as he sat up slightly, seeing his terrified padawan not even a few inches away from him. "Somethings wrong, master." Anakin gently tugged on the older man's tunic. 

 

Obi-Wan stood up and caught his padawans hand, enveloping the boy's smaller one in his larger one. "What's wrong, padawan?" 

 

"All of the lights are out. The force is being weird.." Anakin slightly complained as he explained. Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and walked into the cockpit. Anakin followed after and immediately smacked into Obi-Wan. "M-master?" Anakin sidestepped his master and stopped himself. The entire crew was gone. 

 

The ship somehow landed and there was no one in sight. "Anakin scan the ship for lifeforms." Anakin scrambled to do as he was told for once and went over to the control panel. After a few tries, nothing was happening. "The ship won't work!" He huffed. 

 

Obi-Wan tried to start the ship up to fly, yet it wouldn't go. It seems they wouldn't be taking off anytime soon. "The ship won't fly... It's like it completely shut down." He stroked his beard, thinking to himself. 

 

"Then let's go explore!" Anakin's eyes got wide as he stared out of the windshields. Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle at his young apprentices curiosity. "We may explore together. Go and get our sabers." He watched his curious little padawan skip off to retrieve their weapons. 

 

He hummed, appreciating Anakin's youthful joy. Anakin came rushing back and handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber to clip to his own belt. "Alright youngling, lets go." He opened the door as the ramp came down to the ground of the planet beneath them. 

 

Anakin couldn't help his wide smile at the land around them. It was bright outside, the sounds of birds chirping circling their heads. The peaceful sound of gushing water not too far away filled Anakin with excitement. The ground under their feet covered in green grass that went as far as the eye could see. 

 

"Anakin, stay close. We still don't know anything about our surroundings and I'd rather not have to rescue you...again." 

 

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed, tone mockingly offended as he placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me." Obi-Wan gave a light chuckle as they continued to walk towards what seemed to be a rain forest. 

 

The deeper they went, the more annoyed Anakin became. He huffed, crossing his arms as they slowed for a short break. "Master!" He began to whine. "Its just trees here! Can we please go check out the waterfall?" Anakin asked hopefully. 

 

Obi-Wan was about to answer when there was a faint rustling close to where they were. Anakin dashed to his master's side, not wanting to stray and fall prey to whatever is out there. 

 

"Padawan, relax. I'm sure it's nothi-" Obi-Wan was cut short as the rustling became louder and louder and suddenly there was a short blonde boy in front of them. 

 

"Who are you?" The boy asked, slightly out of breath. 

 

-

Luke rolled onto his stomach, humming quietly as he slowly started to drift off to sleep again when his arm swung and smacked something.

Groaning, Luke sat up and saw exactly what his hand smacked. He sat up, eyes wide.

A huff made it's way to Luke's ears. "Awake I see." Luke glanced up to see his father, Vader, his blond curly hair sticking up slightly.

"H-how..?" Luke glanced around and saw a nice looking bedroom. It was furnished with a large bed that wad currently being occupied by Vader and himself. A large dresser and a pair of nightstands at the side of the bed.

Across from them was a pair of glass doors leading to a pier at the beginning of the ocean. It was a beach house...

"W-where are we?" Luke asked after a minute of looking around.

"It appears to be a large beach house, child." Vader stood up and began to pace. "I awoke next to you in this bed. I have had a look around and there are several other bedrooms as well. I am not sure what planet this is on but it sure isn't Naboo."

"But- we were on the Death Star. I just went to sleep?" Luke stood up and stretched his legs and back. The bones popping nicely. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. "So you didn't move us here?"

"No." Vader answered as he watched his son curiously. "The kitchen is fully stocked if you're hungry." He offered after a minute of silence. Luke nodded but gave no reply. Vader left the bedroom and headed to look around the house some more.

Luke took this time to get himself prepared for the day. As soon as he knew Vader was far enough away, he ran.

In hindsight, he knew this wouldn't be a good idea. Sooner or later Vader was going to catch up with him and he didn't need another spanking to remind himself to behave. But if he can get off this place without Vader, it might just be a good day for him.

He dashed through the thick trees and was running for a while until he ran right into a slightly open clearing to reveal two strangers. The taller man with a nicely trimmed beard and a mullet haircut and the shorter with a long braid coming down to his chest.

"Who are you?" Luke asked after taking in their appearances.

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Anakin." The taller man said as he gestured to the smaller man. "And who are you?" The shorter one, Anakin, asked.

"I'm-"

"Luke!" Vader roared and stormed into the clearing. The boy winced, his heart racing at hearing the anger in his father's voice. "Dead." Luke whispered.

Vader shot his son a glare then turned to the new people. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his old master, and his younger self.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered as he saw an older looking version of his current padawan stood in front of him. "I am Vader." He growled out. His tone making Luke stiffen slightly.

Anakin took a step back, his eyes watering at the sight of his older self as a Sith. "N-no..." Tears slipped down his cheeks as he turned his head to his master. "Don't let me. I won't... Be that..."

Obi-Wan clutched his padawan close to him, pressing his face into his tunics. " _Vader._ " Obi-Wan spat. "What ever happened to you?"

Vader huffed and crossed his arms. "You are weak, Skywalker." Luke glanced from his father to the supposedly other Skywalker. "Do I have a brother?" Luke asked after a moment.

Anakin turned in his master's arms after hearing that. He looked towards Luke. "Who are you?" He sniffled.

"My son." Vader stomped towards Luke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a one shot book of Daddy!Vader and Brat!Luke. Lemme know if you're interested in reading that!


	5. A lot happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Vader is creepy towards Anakin & Obi-Wan and of course Luke manages to get himself into trouble once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 2,000 words. Jesssssus. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"S-son?" Obi-Wan said, surprised. Anakin was shocked, taken aback by his supposedly future son.

 

Vader snatched Luke's wrist and tugged him into his chest. He glared at the two staring at his son, feeling very possessive of him. "Yes." Vader snapped. "My son." He pointed a finger at Anakin. "You were weak. If it weren't for you being my younger self, I would kill you." Vader snarled.

 

Anakin tensed up and clung onto his master tighter, more tears splashed onto his tanned cheeks. "M-master.." Anakin squeaked softly, terrified.

 

"He won't harm you, padawan." Obi-Wan murmured soothingly as he wrapped Anakin up to him.

 

"How is this possible? Our two timelines meeting like this?" Obi-Wan thought aloud

.

"Maybe it was the force?" Luke said but immediately closed his mouth at the glare his father gave him.

 

Vader pulled his offspring closer to him.

 

' _Not another word, little one or I will bend you over my knee right here._ ' Vader threatened Luke through their bond.

 

Luke tried to suppress a wince but otherwise held his tongue, knowing full well his father would spank him in front of strangers.

 

"Perhaps it was the will of the force, but why, we shall figure that out together." Obi-Wan hummed and glanced over Luke. The boy was small, skinny. Must take after his mother. But... Who was his mother? He looked too much like Anakin...

 

There was a moment of silence between the four. Anakin staring at his future son, while Obi-Wan stared at his future padawan. Nothing was making sense.

 

Luke bit his lip, wanting to talk to his past father, find out things about him. Information his father surely wouldn't give, but he knew the consequences of doing so. Instead, he looked up at his father.

 

' _What now_..?' Luke asked tentatively through their bond.

 

' _We leave them. Now come, and don't you dare disobey me._ ' Vader tugged his child as they began to walk back to the beach house.

 

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked as him and Obi-Wan began to follow Vader and Luke.

 

"Back to where we were. Stop following us." Vader snapped and continued walking. Obi-Wan kept them following Vader anyways though.

 

"Do _not_ test me." Vader took his lightsaber off his belt and turned towards Anakin and Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan smiled, clearly amused. "And destroy your own timeline? I think not. Who knows, you cut me down and you might lose Luke."

 

That cut Vader deep, and Obi-Wan knew it. He knew Vader's weakness was his son. And he was going to milk it for all he had.

 

Vader clipped his lightsaber and snatched his son's wrist again, glaring at Obi-Wan. "Very well, but do _not_ speak to him." Vader shot Obi-Wan a glare and marched off to their beach house, tugging his child with him.

 

Anakin kept himself tightly clutched to his master's side, not wanting to anger his future self anymore than he already was.

 

They made it back shortly and Vader let go of Luke's wrist. Luke immediately went up the flight of stairs and to what Anakin assumed was their room. "There's a few rooms and the kitchen is stocked. Don't bother us." Vader growled and stormed off after Luke.

 

Anakin felt very sorry for Luke. Poor thing couldn't even speak to them. He glanced at his master. Obi-Wan gently pat his padawan's shoulder and tugged him towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Ani?" Obi-Wan asked after a moment of silence.

 

"Yes Master." Anakin responded but still held onto Obi-Wan. Normally Obi-Wan would scold him for clinging to him like a small child but under the circumstances and the experience they've both had, he didn't say a word.

 

Obi-Wan silently made them some food and sat the plates on the dining table. He put his hand on the small of Anakin's back, gently pushing him towards the food. Anakin sat down and stared at the food on his plate. "Eat up, Ani. We've had a long day already and it's still morning." Obi-Wan hummed softly as he sat down and began to eat his own food.

 

Anakin ate slowly, not sure how to process this information. "Master.. H-how are you taking this? I mean... I grow up to be a _Sith_... I have a _son_..."

 

Obi-Wan put his fork down and gave a patient smile to Anakin. "I understand. I myself am having a hard time processing this-"

 

"Well you sure don't seem like it!" Anakin yelled, frustrated. Of course Obi-Wan could still remain calm, even after finding out terrible news about his padawan. He barely cares!

 

Obi-Wan stood up and sighed, unsure if to scold him or not. "Anakin, I understand. I do. But please be respectful. I am still your master and you are still my padawan. I will not tolerate anymore disobedience. Am I clear?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he stared down his padawan.

 

Anakin nodded, gaze down on the ground. "Yes master. I'm-I'm sorry. I-I-" Anakin cut himself off, tears springing to his eyes once more. "Help." Anakin's lip wobbled as he reached his arms out to Obi-Wan.

 

His master walked up and enveloped him into his arms, holding him tightly. "All will be well, Ani. I'm sure of it. It'll be okay. If we can find out what makes you turn in the future, we can stop it from happening. All will be well." Obi-Wan cooed at his hysterical padawan.

 

It took a while, but Anakin calmed down enough. He sniffled as he pulled away from the safe embrace. "Wha-how-" Anakin sighed, feeling exhausted.

 

"Come now, _Anakin_." A voice sneered behind them. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to meet Vader's gaze. "What do you want?" Anakin sighed softly.

 

"Already crying? Like I said, _weak_." Vader snarled.

 

Obi-Wan glared at Vader. "Tormenting a child now, Vader? What in the stars happened to you?" He tutted and held Anakin close.

 

"He's weak. You were always very weak." Vader stepped closer, giving his younger self a once over. "He's only sixteen, give him a rest." Obi-Wan stood in front of Anakin, subconsciously trying to protect him.

 

"Oh? Sixteen?" Vader laughed, as if he found it humorous. "Well, I hope you find your next mission, _pleasant_." He smirked knowingly at Anakin.

 

"What happens?" Anakin stepped from behind Obi-Wan. He stood straight in front of Vader himself.

 

Vader had the urge to smack his younger self, but decided against it. "Oh come now, Ani. You know you've always thought about her." Vader purred. Anakin tilted his head slightly. "Who..?"

 

"Miss Padmé of course." He reached his arms out and snatched Anakin up easily. He caressed the boy's arms as he stared directly into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The way you thought about her, every day. When you used to always sneak glances at her whenever you could." Vader bent slightly so his lips were up to Anakin's ear. "Remember when you used to touch yourself late at night thinking of her." Anakin shivered, his eyes widening.

 

Vader smirked at Obi-Wan. " _When you thought of pounding into her sweet, tight pussy..."_ Anakin gasped and jerked away from Vader, his mouth gaping. He turned towards his master, terrified of his response. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin closer, glaring at Vader.

 

"That was disgusting. It doesn't matter if he's you, Anakin is still sixteen and underage. Don't tell me you grow up into a pedophile too."

 

Vader huffed out a chuckle. "No, but I know little Ani here," He turned towards Anakin. "Will be kicked out of the Order if they ever found out about his little fantasies. And believe me," He leaned in closer to Anakin. "I know Padmé isn't the only person you've ever jerked to." Anakin felt as if his stomach dropped to the floor. He knew. He definitely knew.

 

Vader stood up straighter and grinned wickedly towards Obi-Wan. "I'll let you deal with the little brat." Vader went over to the fridge and pulled from food out, stalking up the stairs and into his shared room with Luke.

 

-

" _Father_." Luke whined as soon as Vader shut the door to their room behind him. They had just left Anakin and Obi-Wan downstairs.

"Luke." Vader growled and suddenly, Luke didn't feel like complaining anymore. "You ran away, again." Vader took a deep breath and let his gaze travel back to his reckless offspring.

"What did I tell you, Luke? What have I _repeatedly_ said? You are lucky I didn't discipline you right then and there." He pointed a finger at Luke. "Disobedient child." He glared and stormed over to Luke, grabbing him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Luke gasped but didn't struggle or fight him. He knew it would end badly for him. "I'm sorry!" Luke squeaked.

"Sorry? You're sorry you got caught. You naughty child. How dare you disobey me again? Keep this up and I might just cuff you to the bed. Maybe then you won't run at every opportunity you have." He started to spank his child.

Luke whined softly but kept still as Vader spanked him. He winced at every smack, wanting it to end every time his father pulled his hand away.

It went on for a while and Luke was already wrung out from the previous night. He sniffled, crying as his father corrected his behavior once again. Luke knew if he didn't disobey his father, he wouldn't be in this situation. His father was only doing this so he'd stop running into danger, but each time he ended up over his father's knees.

"D-dad please!" Luke sobbed, his backside stinging horribly.

Vader landed the next row of spanks harshly before pulling Luke up properly into his lap and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Do not run from me again." Vader growled. Luke just sobbed into his father's black tunic. He couldn't even speak he was so distraught.

Vader sighed and rocked Luke in his arms. He hummed to him, kissing his head and cooing softly to him. "Luke." Vader mumbled into his ear. "Luke, my love. Please do not run from me. I would hate for you to get yourself into danger. I'm only trying to protect you. My love," he kissed Luke's forehead. "Please let me protect you."

Luke clutched onto Vader, calming down quickly in his father's arms. "I love you, Luke. You know I'm only trying to protect you." Luke hummed in acknowledgement. "So to really put an end to your recklessness, I will punish you everyday until I see fit." Luke gave a sharp gasp as he looked up at his father.

"Wha-what?" Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You won't listen, Luke. Unfortunately it has come to this. Trust me, I'd rather not spank you every night, but if this is what it takes for you to listen, then I will."

Luke bit his lip, not sure if he could handle arguing with his father tonight. He sighed and leaned against his father.

"Now," Vader said after a moment of silence. "Get yourself cleaned up. I'll bring you some food." Luke reluctantly made his way to the bathroom as Vader left their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude my brain hurts lol


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Luke's memories and Vader & Luke have it out for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I hope you like this lol

Vader walked back into the room to find his son sitting on the bed with damp hair and a tired look on his face.

"My love, I have brought you food." He sat down next to Luke and pulled the boy closer to him as he placed the food in his lap.

Luke gave no objection, instead opting to eat the food his father brought up for him. He slowly nibbled some cheese as Vader stood up, slowly pacing the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

Vader glanced over at Luke and sighed. "We need to leave. Although I don't see any place we can contact an imperial fleet to come rescue us."

"Well..." Luke crossed his legs. "Maybe we just have to stay here until the force does something about it?"

Vader huffed out a laugh. "Since when did you care about the mysterious force?" He chuckled. Luke grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, you keep saying all of that poodoo."

"Yes well, at this time, I'd rather be back on the Death Star." Luke sighed but didn't see the point in objecting any further. He finished his food and laid down on the bed.

"Dad?" Luke looked over to see Vader crawling into bed with him. He slowly scooted towards his father, seeking comfort and answers.

Vader wrapped his arms around Luke and held him closely to his chest. "Yes, my love?" Vader hummed softly and stroked Luke's blonde messy hair.

"What happened?"

Luke gazed into his father's eyes. Vader rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Anakin." Vader hissed angrily. "He's so sweet and kind. He seemed so scared... What happened? Why have you turned into this?"

Vader sat up slightly and glared down at his son. "Do not think for one moment you will have the opportunity to speak with him, or that traitor Obi-Wan. You best not or I will make good on my threats."

Luke rolled his eyes and sat up, tired of his father's anger.

"What happened? You went from Anakin to Vader! Why? What aren't you telling me? Maybe I will speak to them if it means getting an answer!" Luke crossed his arms and glared at his father.

Despite his father's glare, Luke didn't back down. Determined to get his answer, Luke stood up and made his way to the bedroom door. "What are you doing?" Vader growled.

"You give me the answers or I will seek them somewhere else." Luke practically growled back.

Clearly he was stupid, or just ignoring the fact he was ten seconds away from another spanking.

"Ignorant child, come here or you will regret it. You're already being punished, what else do you want?" Vader stood up slowly, eyeing his son.

Luke shrugged. "Exactly. I'm already getting spanked everyday. What else can you do? Start abusing me?" He gave a humorless laugh. "Throw me in a cell and leave me to rot?"

"I will give you exactly ten seconds to get back onto the bed before I really punish you." His father snarled. The temperature in the room had long gone down and now Luke was practically freezing. The force thumped with warnings and the darkness wrapped itself around Luke.

He didn't want to back down. He really didn't. He wanted answers and clearly Vader wouldn't supply them. Luke huffed and angrily stormed over to the bed and laid back down. He laid on his side, facing away from Vader.

"Do not think I am so forgiving, Luke." Vader spoke after a moment. Anger still leaked inside of his voice, although there wasn't the usual threats.

"I do not tolerate this behavior. Especially from my own son. True, you do get your stubbornness from both your mother and I, but to outright refuse to listen to directions? Do not think for a second that I wouldn't punish you for that. You can spend your time tomorrow cleaning and doing what I deem worthy of punishment. Go to sleep now, child."

Luke grumbled but obeyed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Vader sat, watching his son's rising and falling chest. With each breath, Vader calmed down enough not to scream. He wanted to scream, throw everything and kill someone. Vader knew if he let his anger get the best of him, he'd surely hurt his son beyond forgiveness. He needed him close.

Luke's attitude was a handful, for sure. But he was a sweet and gentle boy. Only wanting the best for people.

Vader sighed and leaned against the headboard. Luke was too much like his mother. He'd have to keep the boy on his side. If answers is what Luke wants, then answer he shall receive.

-

Anakin shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Ani?"

Obi-Wan sweetly soft voice rang in his ears but he wasn't having it. None of it. He didn't want to be near another person for as long as he lived. Anakin shook his head and headed towards the door. "Give me a minute, please."

Obi-Wan watched his little Padawan leave out the front door. Normally he'd get onto Anakin about leaving his side without telling him where he was going, but he didn't have the heart to bother his padawan even more. That Vader was a real ass.

What Obi-Wan wasn't sure about was his padawans mental health. He would focus on Queen Amidala after he was sure his padawan was alright. Although he couldn't help but to think back to Vader's words...

Had Anakin jerked to Padmé?

Obi-Wan mentally scolded himself. That was none of his business. As long as he didn't act on those feelings, his padawan could do as he wished. But...who were the others Vader talked about? Curiously, Obi-Wan stepped outside and viewed the nice body of water before him. The soft sounds of the ocean tapping against the sand and the hum of the birds flew in the air above him.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and releasing his tension to the force. Nearby, he could feel Anakin, Vader and Luke.

Ah yes, Luke. The soft-spoken blonde boy seemed so shy. As Obi-Wan felt his way around the room, He found Vader easily. His dark storm presence wasn't hard to miss, but behind the cloud of swirling anger, hate and darkness, he saw a bright shining light.

The Force purred, pushing him towards the light.

Obi-Wan grasped onto the light and took a peek inside. There was a mixture of emotions in there. The boy had no shielding, therefore, easier to access.

Behind the swirl of teenage emotions, he found memories. A memory of his childhood stood in the way of all the others, forcing Obi-Wan to view it.

A small child, looking almost exactly like Anakin had when he was younger, smiling up at a lady he did not recognize. Obi-Wan frowned, seeing the landscape behind the child. It looked a lot like Tatooine.

Then the memory faded. A new memory took place, capturing Obi-Wan's attention.

The same boy, a little older now, running. He was out of breath, too easily winded and definitely not trained.

_"Luke!" A voice roared. The boy winced and struggled to keep running. He was tired, oh so tired. He yearned to crawl into bed with Aunt Beru and have her read him a bedtime story._

_Although deep down, Luke knew that wasn't possible anymore. The unforgiving heat of the twin sun's taking their toll on the boy._

_He continued to scamper as fast as his little legs could take him but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He slumped to the floor, admitting defeat as he knew he couldn't run forever. It was simply too hot, and him too tired. The sun, beating down on his back made him lose focus on the sight before him slightly._

_A tall, dark figure stood in front of him. Luke let his gaze travel up even though he couldn't make out a face. "No.." Luke slurred tiredly, scooting back a few inches._

_"My love, all will be well. Come here, come my child." Vader cooed at the sight of his son sitting in the sand, looking about ready to pass out. He marched forward and stood Luke up on his feet, holding him close to his chest. "Please, don't run from me. I will protect you." Vader ran his fingers through his son's blonde hair._

_The boy cried softly, shuddering at the touch. "Y-you killed them.." He whimpered._

_Vader plucked his son up into his arms and Luke's legs instinctively wrapped around Vader's waist._

_"Luke, they took you from me." Vader shushed and rocked his son in his arms._

_"B-But-" Luke cried. He cried for his Aunt and Uncle, cried for his newfound father and cried for his life._

Obi-Wan gasped and took a step back. How cruel was Vader? He stroked his beard, making a mental note to meditate on everything later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i struggled with this chapter, but i did.


	7. A new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I just wanted it to progress lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo someone new is arrivingggggg! Yayyyyyy

"Alright, calm your mind." Vader spoke from where he sat on the ground.

Luke had begged his father to teach him more about the force, and while being cooped up all day was fine with Vader, he knew his son was getting restless. Therefore, attracting his son to act out in defiance.

Vader had made the child promise, not more acting out if he taught him more about the force. Although the only condition from his son was to use the light side only, Vader had agreed. He needed to meditate, and badly.

Luke cleared his mind, taking deep, slow breaths until he felt the force hum around him, engulfing him in the calming waves.

Vader slowly entered the meditative state after watching his son for a moment. The water beside them splashing against the sand of the beach. Although not Vader's preferred meditating location, the boy pleaded to do it next to the water.

His son still seemed shocked by all the water in one place. Much like his younger self when he had left Tattooine for the first time. The amount of water shocked him. It was truly a sight.

If only his mother had that chance as well...

Vader felt his anger rise at the mention of his mother. He quickly checked his shields, not wanting to project anything into the force where his son would pick up onto his thoughts.

He sighed softly, hated thinking about her.

She deserved better.

Luke nudged against his father's mind. Usually Vader would open up slightly, allowing his son in briefly. But Vader ignored his sons probe and quietly released his anger into the force. It would do the boy no good if his father was already using his anger.

' _Dad_?' Luke called for him timidly. Luke, his son. His sweet Angels baby boy. His child. Discovering him had been an adventure on its own. Now they were stuck on an empty planet besides his younger self and old Master. If only he could just kill them, but not knowing the outcome of doing so prevented him. He couldn't lose Luke. He loved him, his son.

Vader probed his son, searching for his feelings. He knew the boy loved him back, even if he were stubborn about it sometimes. The child made no sense. He ran away yet yearned for his father's touch. Vader huffed, finding the emotions directed towards Vader.

He was immediately hit with the overwhelming sense of love, pure love. Love he got just from being his father, his blood. He felt love, some anger. A lot of confusion and a bit of fear. Fear... Vader frowned at that. He didn't want the boy to fear him, yet he had to be firm when Luke acted out.

The love wrapped around him and he let it. He rarely let himself be indulged in such an emotion. Love was not an emotion of the dark side, yet his son had so much to give.

Luke nudged his mind again, and this time, Vader let him in.

The two saw each other through their connection. Both sat with their legs crossed and arms on each knee.

' _Are you okay?_ ' Luke asked softly. Vader warmed at his sons concern for him.

He nodded. ' _Yes. Now, you're doing very well. Have you released your strongest emotions yet_?' He asked.

Luke nodded back and gazed around. ' _Yeah, it's mostly been just boredom.'_

Vader fought a smirk but his lips twitched slightly. Luke grinned at that. ' _Alright. Now, let's go through the day, shall we?'_

Again, Luke nodded. They talked about their day, the highs and lows and the plans for tomorrow.

It had been peaceful, serene. Yet it all happened too quickly. Vader felt two more presences in the force before he snapped his head up and saw two others sitting next to Vader and his child.

He growled at them, his anger returning and fast.

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat side by side, staring at the other two. ' _What do you want?'_ Vader said, allowing his annoyance to show in his voice.

Anakin smiled at Luke. ' _Teaching him to meditate?'_

' _Yeah, we were going through the highs and lows of our day.'_ Luke said casually.

Obi-Wan smiled at the warm, innocent glow Luke didn't know he put off. ' _Ah, that's cool. Master and I do that too_.' Anakin spared his master a glance then turned his attention back towards Vader.

' _What else has he learned of the force? He clearly isn't trained_.' Obi-Wan spoke up before Anakin could say anything.

' _He won't let me_.' Vader knew they weren't going away, so for once, he let it happen.

_'I said you could train me but not in the dark side._ ' Luke corrected. As if that did anything. Anakin snorted.

_'I guess I'm still stubborn, even after my death_.' Obi-Wan felt his heart stab at that comment but said nothing. The meditation sessions continued with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Although Vader didn't like it, he knew Luke would never give into the dark side. At least not while he still didn't know the power of the force. So he let it happen. He let Obi-Wan and Anakin help him train his son.

-

A few months later, Luke was caught up pretty quickly. With three teachers, he was able to catch up to Anakin. The two we're both just as powerful as the other.

Then there was two. Vader and Obi-Wan. Vader had been trying to get Luke to come to _his_ side, but to no avail, did the child listen. Of course he wouldn't. He was still too young. At fourteen, Luke didn't have much anger in him. At least not yet.

Obi-Wan and Vader continued to train Anakin and Luke. Luke was _finally_ able to sit down and talk to Vader.

"How did you meet mom?" Luke asked quickly.

Vader paced their room for a moment as he thought. He wasn't sure where to begin. He had already told Luke who Padmé was, but not how they met.

Suddenly, the force cried out to him. Vader ran from the house and to the back, where the water was. The force called for danger yet there seemed to be nothing.

Luke ran after him, almost slamming into his father's back. "Dad?"

Again, the force screamed. Louder this time. It pulsed, forcing Luke to his knees from the pressure in his head. Vader reached down and held onto Luke. He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it.

Anakin rushed over with Obi-Wan and they too seemed to be effected by the force. A bright light shone through the night sky. The force purred and grabbed at the four.

Luke stood up quickly and ran from the three, towards whatever was causing the force to act strangely. Vader let out a shout and ran right after his son, only to stop dead in his tracks at seeing... Seeing _that_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment who you think the new person is uwu


	8. She's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo someome shows up and there's a little bit of non-con grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who guessed Padmé is correct lol
> 
> But what do you think is going to happen? Will they he a lil family or will there be a bigger fight?

Luke gasped, his eyes staring forward. Behind him, Vader caught up to him. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder, pressing him back against his chest.

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed right behind them. The four of them all in shock.

She stumbled slightly and glanced around, viewing the four staring at her.

"Hello?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"M-mom?!" Luke ran forward despite his father trying to hold onto him and ran right into Padmé's arms.

"Luke!" Padmé smiled as she hugged Luke close to her. "You're alive!" Vader stepped closer, hand reaching out to cup Padmé's cheek.

Anakin's brows furrowed at that. " _You're surprised_?" He asked, venom slipping into his voice.

" _Anakin_." Obi-Wan warned.

"Yes?" Padmé's head tilted at the sight of a younger Anakin. She looked up to see Obi-Wan.

"Hello old friend." Padmé stepped forward and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. Vader glared at Obi-Wan but didn't move to snatch his wife away from him.

"Wait... Mom..?" Anakin looked from Vader, to Padmé then towards Luke.

"How did you think I got here?" Luke snorted but held onto his mother. Padmé pulled away from Obi-Wan and re-wrapped her arms around Luke. "Oh you're adorable, Ani." Padmé smiled at Anakin.

"We end up together?" Anakin took a step back and turned his gaze to Obi-Wan in shock.

"We will prevent your falling, Anakin. I will not fail you." Obi-Wan promised.

Vader scoffed at that. "Bantha shit, old man. You've been _nothing_ but a failure." He snarled.

Padmé hugged Luke closer to her, instincts taking over. "Stop that, right now."

Vader's attention snapped to Padmé, then to Luke being held in her arms. He calmed down enough to stalk his way closer to them, his hand resting on Luke's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Anakin, eyes wide. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. Obi-Wan took him back to their room in the big beach house. Padmé watched with a heavy heart. This must not be easy for the young Anakin.

Vader ran his hand down Padmé's arm, effectively getting her attention onto him. "I've missed you..." Vader leaned forward slightly, his breath fanned on Padmé's soft lips. Vader grinned, taking in Padmé's vanilla sweet scent. Oh, she smelt like home. She was home. He could feel his heart flutter at the sight of her. His precious Angel.

Padmé licked her lips subconsciously. She ran one of her hands down his torso as they leaned in, about to kiss when someone cleared their throat.

Both lovers looked down to see their son squished between them. Padmé giggled and pecked the top of Luke's head. "Alright, no mushy in front of you." She grinned and gave him another squeezing hug.

Luke pulled away after a moment. "I'm uh, gonna go to bed.." Luke awkwardly made his trip back only to go to a different room then he shared with his father. Sleeping with both his parents would be awkward. Especially since they seemed to want to do the opposite of fighting.

As Luke laid in bed, he closed his eyes. How would having his mother here change things? Vader seemed happy when he saw Padmé. Surely... Hopefully.... Maybe Luke can turn him back to the light.

Luke groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Vader would _never_. Not unless... There were others to help Luke convince his father...

He rolled his eyes at himself. Yeah, as if. His father would have him over his knees for even going near Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Unless maybe his mother would stop that, or keep him distracted. Luke doubted Vader would punish him if Padmé interfered.

-

"My love," Vader kissed Padmé lightly on her lips. "I've missed you terribly."

Padmé nipped at her husband's lips with a smirk. "Why? I've been here all along." She pulled him down for another kiss. The moment he heard that, Vader pulled away.

"No you haven't. You were dead." Vader pulled away completely, keeping distance between them.

Padmé shook her head. "No? We have always been together. We live together. On Naboo?" Padmé took a moment to really look over Anakin. His eyes were golden and his hair was swept back slightly. He looked a little older, more tired. His build filled in more, shaping him more into a man.

"Ani?" Padmé barely recognized her own voice. It wavered. How could she not have noticed? Not notice... There was a younger Anakin... Padmé sucked in a deep breath. "A young Anakin. Where... Where am I?" Padmé's eyes widened.

"Vader. My name is Vader, and I don't know. We don't know which planet we are on." He said, taking in his wife's features. Oh, she was younger.

"But.." She looked to where Luke had entered the beach house. "Luke? How old is he?" Padmé's fingers curled into her palms, her nails digging into the skin.

"Fourteen." Vader answered. "And what about Luke on Naboo?"

"Twelve." Padmé sucked on her bottom lip for a moment as she thought. "You left the Jedi Order and we moved to Naboo together. I guess... You're not my Anakin then. And Luke... Isn't my son.." Padmé could feel her heart breaking.

Any Luke would be her son. She declared.

Where was she? And without her family... She was lost.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin are from another time-line. As are you." Vader stepped forward. "But we can still be together." Vader's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"No." Padmé shivered. She felt disgusted with herself. "I wouldn't cheat on my husband." This wasn't right. Vader was... A Sith..

Vader rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be cheating. I'm still your husband. We just are from different time-lines." He closed in on her, arms wound around her.

Padmé raised her hand and smacked him on the cheek. "Get your hands off of me. _My husband_ is Anakin Skywalker, not you. I would never stay with you. I would _never_ let you be a Sith."

Vader's head snapped to the left. He chuckled, rubbing the raw skin. "I see you need some convincing, my love. You're not getting off this planet."

"Then I'll go stay with the natives." Padmé pushed herself away from him.

"There are none. You can search this whole planet. It's deserted. We seem to be here for a reason." Vader growled, seemingly annoyed.

Padmé arched a brow. "And what is that reason is?"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't know. None of us do. Now, _my wife_." He spat. "Will you be a good girl and come inside with me? I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." Vader tilted his head towards the beach house.

Although Padmé didn't want to go with Vader, she did want to see Luke again. She'd do anything to keep him safe from this monster. She had to. Padmé was sure he'd hurt Luke. A monster wouldn't care about his offspring.

"You stay away from me." Padmé glared at him and went inside the house. "Where is my son?" She demanded as soon as Vader shut the door behind them.

"I'll take you to him. But I thought Luke wasn't your son? If I'm not your husband, then he isn't your son." Vader marched up the stairs. Frankly, he'd rather take Padmé to his bed and claim her all over again. He felt waves of pleasure roll through him at the thought of pounding into her soft, tight walls.

It's been over a decade since he's had her, and he was determined to have her again.

They stopped at a door next to Vader's room. "He's in here." He pushed Padmé against the wall. "My room is the next room over. If you change your mind." Vader whispered seductively as he grinded his hips into hers.

Padmé gasped, feeling how hard he was. She smacked him again and pushed him away from her. "I swear I'll kill you." Padmé glared and entered Luke's room.

At the sound of someone entering, Luke sat up. He blinked at the sight of Padmé. "Mom?"

Padmé gave him a smile as she crawled into bed next to him. "Do you mind if I stay with you? I can't be near him..." Padmé trailed off, not really wanting to say his name.

"Of course." Luke laid back down and held the blanket up for Padmé to crawl under.

Padmé gladly snuggled under the covers. "Thank you." She got a good look at Luke. His features slightly more developed. "My Luke is twelve. You're just a little bit older then him."

Luke hummed slightly at that. "From another time?" He guessed. Padmé nodded. "That must be common in this house."

Both son and mother laughed as they settled in for the night.

"I never knew you in person. You died when I was a baby.." Luke frowned at the memory.

"You can tell me your crazy backstory tomorrow, honey. I'm so tired." Padmé kissed Luke's head and cuddled up next to her baby.

"Yeah... Goodnight, mom. Love you."

"Goodnight baby, Love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh it's hard writing all 5 characters oof. This is 1,510 words long so enjoooooy!


	9. The fussing and promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin are plotting, Padmé gets to be a mother and Luke tries his father's temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry this took so long. I have been doing some other stuff so expect slower updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also warning: mentions of abuse. (They just say the word and briefly talk about the subject as a whole. No details)

"Master?" Anakin chewed on his lip, sitting on the floor in front of Obi-Wan.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

A few more moments of silence before his padawan spoke up.

"What.. Will I?" The questions caught in his throat.

The master sighed, patting his lap. Anakin silently slid onto Obi-Wan's lap, leaning against his full chest.

"Life may give us many choices. It's which path you decide to take, that will affect your future. Don't fret, you don't have to choose now, but just know, I will always be with you." Obi-Wan knew he couldn't leave Anakin behind. Or let him roam free in the galaxy. This boy could find trouble anywhere.

"I just.. You won't leave me? But if I left the Order.." Anakin whined as Obi-Wan cradled him closer.

"I would leave with you. I can honestly say I've grown quite attached to you, youngling." The elder chuckle softly.

"I'm not a youngling." Anakin crossed his arms, trying to put off annoyance through their bond. All he received in return was his hair being ruffled.

"I do see the Jedi's flaws, Anakin. I am not blind to that. Do I believe the council would agree to make changes? No, I do not." He sighed, resting his chin on top of Anakin's head.

"Although I did once know a Jedi who also did not agree with the council." Obi-Wan chuckled fondly. "Master Qui-Gon was also not a fan of 'The Perfect Jedi' and it often lead to him bickering with the council like an old married couple."

Anakin smirked. "You always said to listen to what I was told. I guess you can't say that anymore." Obi-Wan patted his thigh and shook his head. "What have I done? Raised a monster, I have." He tutted playfully.

"You sound like the troll." Anakin complained but nonetheless, enjoyed these rare and precious moments with his master.

"What if.. What if when we find out how to leave, we take Padmé and Luke with us?" Anakin questioned softly.

"Luke's barely talked to us. Vader is very possessive of him. I don't think what they have is healthy, master. I think Luke is being abused.."

Obi-Wan thought about this for a moment. A long moment before he shook his head. "And have an angry Sith chasing after us? Not a chance, padawan. We might, however, be able to have a chance to talk privately with him if Vader is not available." Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin.

"You know that isn't possible, master." The boy sighed. "Vader keeps him on a tight leash."

"Well," Obi-Wan started. "What if we had a distraction in place?"

"I'm listening."

-

"Mom!" Luke whined, gently swatting his mother's hands away from his hair.

"Let me fix it!" Padmé insisted.

"No!" Luke dashed to the other side of the bedroom. "Its fine! You'll mess it up!" He smoothed down his shirt, shooting a glance at Padmé.

A knocking sound disrupted Padmé from fussing over her son. "Come in." She said, taking a glance over herself in the mirror as Vader walked in.

"Luke, after breakfast I want to do more training with you. Outside by the ocean." Vader's voice dominated both mother and son, capturing their attention easily.

"Alright." Luke ruffled his hair a bit more and started to walk towards his father.

"Not so fast. I am not finished with you." Padmé quickly gripped onto Luke's wrist and directed him to sit on the bed once more.

Luke whined loudly and pouted up at her. "We're not going anywhere fancy, mom." He ducked to avoid her hands to his hair.

"You still need to look presentable. I will not have my son look like a homeless child." She gave Luke her best glare and to her surprise, he stayed in place and let her fuss over him some more.

"Anyways," Vader frowned towards them. "Breakfast is in my room."

"Like it always is." Luke crossed his arms and glared towards Vader. "Why can't you-"

"Speak to me in that tone again and you will go over my knee." Vader growled. Luke turned as white as a sheet.

"I will _not_ accept you talking to me that way, young one. I am your father and you will do as I say, without complaint." Vader's eyes held promise in them, and Luke was not about to test his father so early in the morning.

Padmé scoffed. "Over my dead body." Both Vader and Luke flinched. "Will you ever lay another hand on him. He is not something you can beat around while angry." Padmé stood in front of Luke, as if to shield him from the Sith.

"M-mom?" Luke's small voice wavered slightly as the two parents glared at each other. "He doesn't abuse me.." Like surprised himself for even wanting to stick up for Vader. "He really only does it when I deserve it.."

Vader's eyes flashed to his son behind his wife, then back towards Padmé. "Luke," Vader's voice boomed in his ears. "Come here." His voice left no room for argument.

Luke scrambled to his father's side, trying to ignore the look his mother was giving him. "Unbelievable." She started. "You are such a brat, Anakin." Vader shrunk back slightly at his old name. "If anything, I should take _you_ over my knee." Padmé scoffed and stood up to her full height. "Luke is free to make his own choices."

"He is _my_ child and if I give him an order, it better be followed." Vader flashed his eyes at Padmé before turning and promptly leaving, his son in tow.

Luke shot his mother a sad look before following after his father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think Obi-Wan and Anakin are plotting! 😄


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! 

I was thinking of putting this story on hold and starting a new one.   
I started this story not really having a plan for it but I would like to do a new story. I was thinking of a story where Anakin and Padmé run away together and raise Luke. I'm still not a big fan of Leia :/ 

Anyways what are yalls opinions?


	11. Family Again

Hey guys! I have a new fanfic up. Here is the summary. 

Anakin 37  
Luke 14  
Padmé 41  
Obi-Wan 52

Plot-   
Anakin and Padmé raise Luke together on Naboo. They live in a secluded area, a more quiet town. Luke, the cutest boy, but also a child who wrecked havoc everyday, a force sensitive child with a force sensitive father. 

Obi-Wan visits often, and Anakin still goes on some Jedi quests when he is summoned. Padmé is working to be the Supreme Chancellor with the help of her advisors. Luke usually goes with Padmé on her trips to the Senate, but sticks with his father unless Anakin goes on a quest with Obi-Wan. Since Luke is too young to go on quests with his father, he spends his time in the woods near their house or with his mother. Or if he is lucky, he can slip out of his mothers grasp and explore his surroundings. His parents never approved of his wandering and tried to keep him by their side, but sometimes Luke can be a slick boy. 

 

Also yes there's parent discipline in this new book too.


End file.
